What a Carzy day!
by jessgold94
Summary: Jake was found making out with Renesmee and Edward does not like it. It turns out to be a fight against time. Yes the title has change.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Day's (Chapter 1 Run a ways)

It was a crazy day at the Cullen's house. The gang was packing up for Alaska. Edward went to go put things in the car. When he walked in Renesmee's room when he found Nessie and Jake making out on her bed with his shirt off.

Edward: "What is going on here? I know that I have been gone for like three minutes but what the hell were you two doing?"

Renesmee: "We were doing nothing that you would do if you were me." Renesmee put her hands on her hips. Looked pissed off that her dad walked in, her shirt was pulled up passed her belly button.

Edward: "How would you know, for one I am not you at all now am I? Second why would I do that I am your father and he is a dog!" Jake was starting to tremble; his hands could not stay still.

Jacob: "Hey that was so not called for!" Jake stands up from the bad to look at Edward.

Edward: "YES it was so called for don't you have to go to school anyway?" Looks like he was about to rip jakes head off.

Jacob:" No its Saturday plus I can't help it, like you with Bella." Jake puts his shirt back on and looks sheepish at Edward.

Edward: "I so want to kill you right know but that would hurt her now would it?" Holding his hands in a fist by his side.

Jacob: "NOT REALLY I can take you I bet." Jake walks up to Edward and started to push him. Renesmee gets up and stands in-between her dad and her boyfriend to stop the fight.

Renesmee: "No you will not come on let's get away from here ok." Pushing Jake out the door, well trying to anyway.

Edward: "No right now we are getting ready to go to Alaska so go pack NOW!!!" Right at that time Bella walks in and looks at Edward. Not even paying attention to her daughter and Jake.

Bella: "Have you seen jazz I need his help?" Renesmee walks out with three boxes with her, Jake follows with three.

Edward: "Why, what kind of help do you need?" Still hugging her and stroking her hair.

Bella: "I need to calm down before the trip; I have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen there." Edward runs to her side to hug her.

Edward: "I think that he is out hunting with Alice, are you ready?" Then Alice walks in with Jazz holding her hand.

Alice: "Hay what's up? Have you heard that there's a 50% off sale at American Eagle!!! Bella will you please go with me? We can leave now and still have time to leave for Alaska. Please! Please!" Bella has this look like help me with Edward. Alice Was looking out into space, then started shaking Bella. "You will, come on we have to go now." Then Alice pulls her out of the room. Jazz and Edward has this look like total confusion. Both looked at each other.

Jazz: "Dude what is wrong with Bell? It took me a second to calm her nerves." Edward still had the look of confusion but slowly pulling himself out of it.

Edward: "I have no clue but, I was about to found out when Alice …" There was a loud crash down stairs. "WHAT THE HELL! Were the Hell is Emmett!" Jazz was already out the door when Edward was finish. When Edward was in the garage he saw Emmett and Jacob throwing tools at each other. Renesmee was trying to stop it, by standing in the middle.

Emmett: "Nessie get the hell out of the way. I swear I will hit you now move." Nessie just stood there.

Nessie: "Dad can you help please?!" Keeping Jake from changing into a wolf.

Edward: "What the hell happen here?" no one said anything "I will ask again, what the hell happen here." Emmett was being held by rose.

Emmett: "I was putting things into my jeep when they came in" pointing at Jake and Nessie "They were talking about what happened last night. Then I asked about it and she showed it to me. That's when I flipped out because well you can read my mind and you will find out, so like I told him that he needs to back off and he said no so that when I throw a tool at him." Edward had read his mind and it was all true about everything.

Jake: "So we had some fun last night get over it!" Jake still being held by Nessie, when Emmett throws the toolbox at him. Emmett picks up packs of blood then looks at Jake.

Emmett: "You are so not even worth throwing blood at." Then Jazz starts to calm everyone down well trying anyway.

Edward: "Ok first calm down Em and Nessie; you are grounded from Jake." At that point Renesmee backed up from Jacob and started yelling at her father.

Nessie: "I am grounded from Jake! WHAT THE HELL DAD are you crazy!?" Nessie picks an up a hammer and chucks it at her father. Edward moves out of the way and it hits the wall.

Edward: "Jazz will you take Nessie to her room please." Jazz walks her out of the room. "Now like I saying was second clean up this mess before Carlisle and Esme gets home, yes that means you Jacob, and last please don't tell Bella she will freak, now clean up this mess." was Edward leaves to finish packing. Then goes to check on Nessie, when he got to her room he finds her gone.

Edward: "Emmett is Jake with you?" Called from the bed room.

Emmett: "No he left about five minutes ago why?" Edward takes off running to his car. Grabbing Jazz in the den then Rose in the garage.

Edward: "Nessie left with Jacob we have to find her before Bella finds out!" He said as he jumped in his car, but the door was opening and no one was opening the door. The car coming in was Carlisle talking on the cell phone. He gets out of the car with the cell still on his ear.

Carlisle: "Yes thanks Alice for the tip I will tell them." He closes the cell and starts telling them what Alice had said. "So Alice said that she can't see. She said that something is about to happen and she does not know what." Rose tells him what happened and that they are all splitting up to go look for them.

Rose: We hope that we get back before Bella finds out and we all lose our heads." She takes off to the west with Jazz following on his bike.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys but I need help I need ideas with the next chapter. I know that you guys hate author's notes but tell me things that can help with my story


	3. Chapter 3

I have posted a poll so tell me which story I should chose.

Jess


	4. Sorry AN

**A/N**

**I am sorry that I have not added chapters but I have been ill. Then Wednesday I had a seizure on a school field trip. I have been sleeping but I will try to have new chapters. **

**Jess**


	5. Another AN Sorry

A/N

Hey I am in the hospital so I don't know how many stories I can update.

Jess


End file.
